Breathing space
by Kazters
Summary: A little piece of Will and Mac fluff. Mac takes a break from the party to get her head together, its been an emotional day or few months. Will comes and makes everything better in the way only Will Mcavoy Can.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little bit of Fluff after the finale. Not going to lie, 2x9 had me in bits. I was cheering at the screen. Although things were not mentioned, I know Mac and Will are still at breaking point but neither is alone. I cant wait to see more.**

Mackenzie had taken the first opportunity to break away from the huge amount of people at the party after the broadcast. Everyone was celebrating the election and Will and Mackenzie's engagement. but Mac just needed a moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. The day had started as one of the worst in her life and ended with something she never thought would happen, not only Will kissing her but proposing to her and announcing it to the entire newsroom.

She slipped out onto the balcony it was her favourite place to think. she shivered slightly at the november air and walked to look over the ledge. She loved the view of New York from here, it looked magical.

Mackenzie looked down at her hand the ring sparkling in the moonlight. She couldn't believe she was going to be where she always wanted to be married to Will.

It had all been so sudden, an hour before he proposed Will had fired her and they had argued. Not long after they had argued again when he told her the ring was a prank and she had actually feel her heart break. After everything he had done she had never expected such a low blow from him and he had apologised with such conviction. She really thought she would hit him though, but his face as she left the room proved he was just as sad and broken as she was and it wasn't all about Genoa.

Fuck who would have thought Genoa could end with something good. it was and is such a source of hurt to Mackenzie. She was to blame, she allowed the story to be investigated, she brought it to Charlie and she brought it to Will. She tried to push those feelings down into the back of her mind. This was a happy moment, she had to stop thinking something bad was going to happen. She was scared, so very scared about what tomorrow would bring with the lawsuit and how it would hurt Will. She wasn't scared for herself she was scared for Will. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She really just wanted it all to be over.

The door opened behind her and she turned round to see Will smiling at her.

"Hey, was wondering where you had got to"

Mackenzie turned back to face the skyline and tried to wipe any evidence of tears from her face before Will noticed. Before she knew it his hands were round her waist and his head resting on her shoulder

"Penny for them" he whispered in her ear. Mackenzie smiled "Just taking it all in" she breathed. Will pulled her round to face him, he noticed the redness in her eyes even in the poor light,

"Mac?" he asked looking at her intently. Mackenzie felt herself shrink under his gaze.

"I'm fine honest, just been a rough few weeks and its been rather emotional today I just needed a few minutes to get my thoughts together" she said trying to reassure him.

I was speaking to Don before I came out, he was telling me about your conversation about blame" said Will. Mackenzie looked away a sinking feeling in her stomach. she didn't want to go there again, it never ended well, it just ended with them fighting and as much as she loved arguing with Will this wasn't what she wanted right now.

"He asked me a question, I answered him" said Mac evasively still not meeting Will's eyes.

"You really don't think there is anything that can be done to not make you think your are to blame?" Will asked incredibly

"I am to blame Will, You can think what you want, but really I am to blame. I could have shot Jerry down the first time he mentioned it to me, I could have not gone to Charlie, I could have looked harder, I could have not lead a witness I could…" Will cut her off with a kiss firmly on her lips and his arms folded around her as tightly as he could. Mackenzie grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She was never going to get used to the fact that Will was kissing her, after so many months of waiting and hoping its a reality and she doesn't want to let go of how it feels.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest.

"Mackenzie we are done with apologies" Will said into the top of her head

"No i mean for this, now i didn't want it to ruin tonight" she said.

"Why don't we stick a pin in it for now until we have to think about it tomorrow"

"Ok, but"

"But nothing Mac, you aren't to blame, and whatever comes out tomorrow, whether its about Brian, Nina, Jim, Maggie, You, me , Charlie or anyone we can handle it together" said WIll. He knew how close Mackenzie had been to breaking even a few hours ago. She had goaded him into firing her because she didn't feel worthy enough for him, she felt like she had ruined him, she really didn't get that she made him better, she always had and he was going to show her that she wasn't alone, and together they could face anything.

"Why don't we go home" Said WIll pulling her face up to meet his.

Mackenzie smiled at the look on Will's face

"Home? Will there is over 100 people out there wanting to celebrate our engagement" said Mackenzie smiling at engagement.

"I want to take you home and celebrate our engagement" said WIll with a dirty smile, Mackenzie forgot how he looked when he spoke like that.

"William Duncan Mcavoy" she said in a mock telling off tone.

"I have waited over 6 years Mac, Unless you want me to take you right here right now we should go home" said Will pulling her against the nearest wall and kissing her. His hand running the length of her until he found the hem of her skirt and started to pull it up. Mackenzie kissed him with a smile and pushed his hand down.

"Ok, ok i'll get my coat" she knew what he was doing, he was making her forget everything and she couldn't love him anymore. Mackenzie broke away and went to go walk when Will pulled her back and kissed her again.

" I really do love you Mackenzie and i meant what i said, i'm yours forever and i really never will hurt you again"

"I know Will" said Mac cupping his face, the look on intensity in his eyes. She kissed his forehead. "The feeling is mutual, we need to talk more Will but right now that isn't important, getting you home before we get arrested for public indecency is essential" said Mac smiling. Will realised she hadn't looked so happy in years. he knew she was scared but right now she was floating and he had done that.

She kissed him again, took him by the hand and back unto the party to make their excuses with everyone knowing exactly what they were going off to do. It had been a long time coming and both knew it was going to be mind blowing.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**So i had planned this to be a one shot, but i wrote the next chapter, not sure if will do chapter 3, not really ever written anything like it would need to be. but enjoy**

Will and Mackenzie walked back into the party holding hands looking happier than the rest of the newsroom had ever seen either of them. Will's eyes had a sparkle that Charlie hadn't seen in over 6 years. it was a sparkle that only Mackenzie gave him. Will took Mackenzie into her office and got her things and they walked into his office and he got changed and got his coat. they walked back into the newsroom to wolf whistles from the team. Mackenzie blushed Will just smiled.

"See you all tomorrow" said WIll practically dragging Mackenzie out of the newsroom. they got into the lift and Will instantly pulled Mackenzie to him and kissed her. it was a gentle kiss that was full of longing. Mackenzie was cautious of the camera in the lift and kissed him back and pulled away and slid into his arms waiting for the lift to get to the ground floor.

The got into the first cab that came along and Will looked at Mackenzie. "Your place or mine?" he asked with a grin. Mackenzie smiled "Your's of course" she said settling beside him. Will sat forward in the car and spoke to the driver, Mackenzie assumed he was giving him the address. the car pulled off and Mackenzie was snuggled into Will as close as she could be he pulled his arm around her. Mackenzie felt safe and secure, she hadn't felt like this in years and the feeling almost overwhelmed her. She pulled Will closer to her and he looked down at her and he knew exactly what she was thinking he felt the same. They didn't really speak much on the journey. The car stopped and Mackenzie sat up, they couldn't be at Will's yet. She looked at Will as the driver got out of the car, Mackenzie looked out the window and saw they had stopped at a grocery store.

"What's going on?" she asked Will

"The driver is just getting some bits and pieces for me" said WIll "Don't worry he will be getting a big tip" said Will with a smile pulling Mackenzie back into him. He could see how tired she was.

The driver came back with two bags full of things and put them in the passenger seat. By the time they had got to Will's apartment Mackenzie had fallen asleep in the car snuggled up to Will. She looked so peaceful and he knew she needed the sleep, he didn't think she had slept more than a couple of hours in months. he dropped a kiss to her forehead, her cheek and her lips. He felt her pull on his shirt, her eyes flashed open and she looked scared. "What?" she began unsure where she was.

"We are at mine, c'mon time to go" Will whispered all to aware of the driver watching. Will got Mackenzie out of the cab and opened the passenger door, took the bags and handed the driver $200 dollars. "Thanks for your help" said WIll as he closed the door and began to walk away. His hand on the small of her back. Mackenzie had pulled herself into as small as she could. Her arms wrapped around herself. Will was sure she had been disoriented in the car because she had been tired and she couldn't quite believe what had happened tonight. The got into Will's lift his hand on the small of her back and into his apartment. Will put the bags down on his kitchen counter and began unpacking them as Mackenzie stood near the door looking around, her arms still folded around herself.

Will unpacked wine, eggs, bacon, fruit juice and other groceries. when he got to the bottom of the second bag he found what he had been looking for. He walked up to Mackenzie who was taking Will's apartment in, she looked quite pale and scared. Will wasnt sure what was going on with her, but he knew Mackenzie she would tell him when she was able to.

"I have something for you" He said smiling at her. Mackenzie looked him in the eye, she gave him her inquiring face. Will handed her what was in his hand and she smiled. "If you are going to be staying here, i know how much you need this" He had bought her a Nightlight. She had never needed this before, but it was something he had learnt she had needed from being embedded. she couldn't bear to be in total darkness. Even though in New York it was never dark, he was going to do anything he could to make her comfortable. Mackenzie took the night light and looked down at it and in spite of herself she found herself sobbing. proper fat tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Hey" said Will softly pulling her to him "its ok Mac, its all going to be ok" he whispered into her hair as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him tighter.

"This is real isnt it WIll?" She asked her voice breaking

Will felt terrible, had he really messed her around so much that she felt like she was dreaming.

He pulled her away from him slightly so she could see him "Of course its real Mac" there was a silence between them, Mackenzie bit her lip as she looked at him. Will gave her a small smile "You are safe here Mac, nothing is going to hurt you here" he said to her he really meant it. He knew she was close to breaking but he was going to be there to stop her to hold her up in anyway he could. Mackenzie looked into his face, got onto her tiptoes (even with her rather high heels she was still tiny) and placed a kiss onto his lips. The force of it pushed Will back slightly, such emotion in one kiss. he moved his hands up to her hair as she kissed him harder, Will lowered himself down slightly to make it easier for her. She pulled his shirt off him and kissed him again even harder dropping kisses up his chest. She wanted Will to feel everything she was at this moment.

Will took her by the hand to the bedroom. Mackenzie took of her shoes, and Will sad on the edge of the bed. Mackenzie stood in front of him and Will placed his head on her stomach, Mackenzie ran her hands through Will's hair as his hands came up to her hips. His hands found the zip on the back of her skirt and he unzipped it. Mackenzie stepped out of the skirt and Will began unbuttoning her shirt. The Shirt fell to the ground and Will felt the air had been knocked out of him. he had forgotten how amazing Mackenzie looked. He had told her she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen and he believed that, but she just looked spectacular in her underwear. mackenzie smiled at the look on Will's face. she was also very glad considering her state of mind in the morning that she had managed to put coordinated underwear on. She pushed Will down on the bed and dropped kisses down from his chest to the top of his jeans. Will squirmed under her. she unzipped his jeans and pulled his jeans off him and WIll was left in his underwear. Will scooted up the bed so he was in a sitting up position. Mackenzie lay ontop of him he pulled her to him and kissed her. His hands discovering her body, it looked the same except for the scar on her abdomen, his hand glossed over it and Mackenzie shivered. his hands found her breasts. Mackenzie let out a groan as he unhooked her bra and began sucking her nipples. Will smiled as he pulled away and Mackenzie tried to put his head back to where they had been, he ran kisses up her body to her face and pulled her to him. she grinded against him. God she was hot. He looked at her, she still looked exhausted. Will realised he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I err need to go to the bathroom" he said with an embarrassed smile

Mackenzie laughed as Will jamp out of bed, Mackenzie lay down her head on the pillow. Will ran to the loo and was a quick as he could be, he pulled a condom out of the box in his cabinet and walked back into his bedroom to see Mackenzie sound asleep. He smiled she looked peaceful again but more importantly she looked happy. He walked through to his living room and got the nightlight, he plugged it in right across from where Mackenzie was so as soon as she opened her eyes it would probably be the first thing she saw. He pulled the blankets down and covered her in them, he knew she would wake up and wonder why she was only in her pants in his bed but she wouldn't care. she would be warm enough. He climbed into bed, not at all disappointed that they weren't going to make love he had Mckenzie in his bed and that was enough. he put out the lights and the only light was the little yellow night light. He pulled Mackenzie to him and in her sleepy voice "I'm sorry Will" she said as she snuggled up to him her leg curling over his, her head on his chest. "There is always tomorrow" and he kissed her head and soon found himself fast asleep.

**The End**

**As always reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all sorry for the delay, please find chapter 3 of breathing space. This chapter has some err adult themes! so if you aren't up for that i wouldn't read its not heavy or hard going but it is sex.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think**

Will woke up and noticed he was alone in the bed. He worried for a few seconds that it had all been a dream, that he had not asked Mackenzie to marry him and he was infact alone. But then he spotted the nightlight he wouldn't have bought that for himself. He looked around noticed it was 5.30am where was Mackenzie. Will got up and pulled on a tshirt and checked the bathroom she wasn't there. he noticed her things were still littering his room so she hadn't gone home. Walked out to the balcony and saw her sitting with his ipod and a blanket curled up on one of his deck chairs. She was pulled into a small ball staring out towards the city scape. Will though she must be frozen. He pulled a blanket from the sofa and walked towards her. He waved to catch her attention. "Hey" he said giving her a smile. "Hey yourself" she said back looking surprised to see him taking the headphones off and placing them on the table.

"What you doing out here Mac its freezing" said Will offering her the blanket. Mac shook her head and Will sat beside her and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Just thinking, woke up and didn't want to wake you, hope you don't mind i borrowed your ipod" said Mac holding it up.

"Not at all" said Will, "You should have woken me"

"Don't be daft Will you were sound asleep, and you needed the sleep" said Mac watching the sky.

"Mac if anyone needs sleep in this building its you"

"I got some sleep, more than i have in weeks" said Mac looking over at him. there was something behind her eyes he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Mac seriously why are you sitting out here in the cold at 5.30 am" said Will rather more forcefully.

"I just needed some space to think Will, look at all thats happened in the last 12 hours even"

"You regret saying yes?" Will asked sadly. Mackenzies heart broke, his self worth and confidence was really so low that he would think that.

"No Will, I love you and want to be with you, do you really think i would have said yes only to repeal it the next day?" mackenzie asked looking at him.

"No" Will mumbled. Will stood up and walked over to her he bent down and took her hands in his. He heard her sigh as she looked up at him.

"Mac you need to start talking to me, we are together now, what worries you worries me and i don't want anything to worry or upset you" said Will

"I'm not upset or worried, i just needed to think, you really dont think its been fast? you went from hating me to firing me, to asking me to marry you in the space of a few hours Will, its a lot to take in, my whole life is about to change, and its scary" said Mac looking at him.

"I know its scary, don't you think i'm scared? i know we have a lot of shit we need to work through but i love you and want to be with you and i'm so sorry it took me so long to admit that" said Will looking at her. He felt his eyes want to water but he wasn't going to. He didn't want anymore tears because of him and Mac other than happy ones.

"Will you are making something out of nothing here. i just didnt want to wake you, and thought i would take advantage of the view" said Mac she rubbed his hand with her finger. "Everything is fine" she said with a smile.

Will continued to stare at her. He knew what she was worried about, he was worried about the same thing, what if he said the wrong thing or mentioned Brian, he knew it was going to happen, they wernt over everything but he wanted to be. He thought a few sessions may be needed with Dr Habib.

"Will?" Mackenzie asked and Will realised he had just been staring at her.

"Sorry was miles away" he said with a Smil. "Struggling to believe my luck that you said yes"

"Did you ever think i would have said no?" She asked standing up and pulling Will to his feet.

"I don't know. I hoped you would say yes but part of me thought you didn't love me"

"Will I never stopped loving you, its been so hard being so close to you and not being able to touch you, kiss you, make love to you when i want to" said Mac sadly.

"I didn't think about that"

"I didn't expect you to" said Mac pulling him towards her and she kissed him so hard that Will thought his lips might bleed.

"Im yours Will, there isnt anyone else for me, I will always love you" said Mac pressing herself to him. Will smiled that was all he needed to hear. He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. he didn't care about the door being open or anything.

He practically threw mackenzie on the bed and was very pleased to see she was just in her panties. She gave him her best 100 megawatt smile at his face and he pulled his clothes off. He pulled her panties off with his teeth and rose up to meet her face. Mackenzie was still smiling, "What's so funny?" he asked. "This, you are doing all the work" she said and Will laughed. She pushed him over onto his back and slid down him, she could feel him shiver with anticipation under her. Her breasts touching every part of him she could. She got to him and took him in her mouth she could feel him move under her. She let it go and placed her breasts around his penis and began to move. Within seconds Will was groaning. He pulled Mackenzie up to him he placed a kiss on her lips and turned her over, he sucked and kissed his way down to her nipples, they were rock hard and she was clearly aroused. He sucked them as Mackenzie made noises. he kissed his way down her stomach stopping for a second at the scar on her abdomen that hasn't been there before. He kissed his way through the wiry hair and sucked her and stroked her until she came screaming his name and rubbing her nipples with one hand the other stroking Will's hair. Will came up to her face and she kissed him even though she was out of breath. She could taste herself on him. She wanted nothing more at that moment to have Will inside her.

"Please Billy" she panted and Will was more than happy to oblige. He slid into her and both groaned, it was like he had never been away from her, they moved at the same time in perfect rhythm. Will's movements got faster as he kissed her breasts Mackenzies hands in his hair and gripping his shoulders, her legs wrapped around him as tight as she could arching her hips with every thrust Will made, "Harder Billy" she breathed and Will did as asked, it didn't take long for them to reach the peak together at the same time as they always did. Will rolled off her, scared he might hurt her and Mackenzie moved closer to him, she placed her head on his chest her finger playing with the hair she found there. Will kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her after pulling blankets over them both.

"Fuck Billy" Mac panted kissing his chest.

"Mac why the fuck did we wait so long to do that" said Will smiling. Mackenzie propped herself up on her arms and smiled at him, she hadnt seem him look so happy in 6 years if not longer.

"I fucking love you William Duncan Mcavoy and dont you ever forget it or keep anything from me because you are scared it will upset me do you hear me?" Mackenzie said

"yes" Said Will

"But that goes both ways Mackenzie Morgan Mchale, you need to start trusting me not to hurt you again, and you need to remember you can talk to me about anything regardless of what it is or how stupid you feel for it" said Will stroking her hair.

"I promise Will" said Mac leaning in and kissing his mouth. Will smiled as Mackenzie climbed on top of him.

"I think we might be late for work today" said Will with a naughty smile.

**The enda**

**Any comments much appreciated**


End file.
